


Easier Said Than Done

by Jamaford



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, do i write anything else lmao, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaford/pseuds/Jamaford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is in love with Jeremy Dooley, which is great. What is less great is the fact that he's too much of a chicken to really do much about it, and all his crew really want to do to help is make fun of him. But at least Jeremy's got a nice arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about spelling/grammar mistakes!

It wasn’t that Gavin’s crush on Jeremy was a bad thing. He loved being in love with Jeremy, never mind the soul crushing angst every time he was too chicken to do anything about it. Gavin loved Jeremy’s laugh, his arms, the way he handled himself when it came to crew business. Honestly, Gavin could have talked for twenty minutes about Jeremy and all the things that he loved about him.

No, the thing that sucked about being in love with Jeremy was the fact that every single person in the crew knew about it except for the main man himself. And they _loved_ to tease him about it. 

The worst part was Jeremy’s obliviousness in regards to the whole affair. One would figure that after an entire crew barely containing laughter whenever Jeremy and Gavin so much as engaged in conversation, Jeremy might have realized something was up but the man was as adorably unaware as always. Gavin had complained about it to Michael many times.

“Maybe he doesn’t like me and doesn’t want to make it awkward?” 

Michael scoffed at him. “Jeremy Dooley thinks you hung the fucking moon in the sky,” he replied. “Shit, he’d believe you if you told him you had. You just have to make the first move.”

“But that’s not what I do,” Gavin groaned. “My whole job with Fake AH is to let people come to _me_ with information. Not me going up and confessing things.”

“This isn’t a job dipshit. It’s like love or something.” At Gavin’s groan Michael leaned forwards and have him an awkward pat on the back. “Just go suck his dick or whatever.”

Gavin positively shrieked on that one. Apparently however, Michael had taken his unspoken plea for help to heart, because suddenly the entire crew was trying their hardest to get Jeremy and Gavin together.

The first week Geoff sent them on over ten different jobs together. Gavin had a great time just being around Jeremy but no actual progress had come of it. Geoff had cuffed him over the head when he’d learned that nothing had happened.

“Stop talking about his “lovely little voice” you’re so _gay_ ,” he grumbled good naturedly.

“That’s sort of the bloody point Geoffrey.” Gavin squawked when Geoff threw a pillow at his head. “But anyways, can’t you help me out some other way?”

“Ask him out!” Geoff practically screamed and Gavin shushed him violently. “I can’t do that!” he hissed. “I would rather pine forever.”

Geoff snorted and shooed him away and the next week Jack and Ryan stepped up to the plate (with a little help from Ray). Combined they somehow found a way to host a gigantic party in the Fake AH apartment and invited everyone, including Gavin’s favourite muscle man. Immediately Jack poured them some shots and sent a wink Gavin’s way before tossing back hers. Afterwards Ryan and Ray with little to no effort managed to convince a drunk Geoff and Michael to play a cheesy game of spin the bottle.

All Gavin could remember the morning after was the fading sound of Michael’s cackle and then a blurry image of Trevor and Geoff but he didn’t really mind. Gavin woke up on the couch with a tired Jeremy cuddling with him and though a shake of the head from Ryan confirmed nothing had actually happened, with Jeremy leaning on his shoulder Gavin found he didn’t mind terribly. The rest of the crew was incredibly disappointed in him.

“We worked so hard on that party,” Jack bemoaned. She let her head fall onto Ryan’s shoulder. “I didn’t even get drunk because I wanted to be the responsible one and make sure that someone remembered the moment you two kissed.”

Michael laughed and then winced. “You’re always the responsible one. Is Lil’ J out of the fucking shower yet?”

Geoff stumbled into the living room, almost knocking over a vase. “Did I…” he paused. “Did I bang Treyco?”

“Even Geoff got some!” Jack shrieked.

Gavin just grinned widely and ducked the shoe Ray threw in his general direction. Most of the main crew had tried to give him advice on getting with Jeremy but Gavin was going to let things play out. Also he was too scared that he was going to be rejected. However, that wasn’t about to stop the tornado that showed up the third week, a tornado that just so happened to go by Matt Bragg.

Matt cornered him one evening post heist while everyone was in the kitchen. The usually amiable mechanic wore a serious expression and he threatened Gavin while holding a wrench which should have been funny but was actually rather frightening.

“Listen here you little shit,” he said and Gavin gulped audibly. “Jeremy is my best friend and he is so gay for you I am _worried_ about him. Don’t fuck this up, just ask him before he pines so hard I put my head through a wall.”

“Uh,” Gavin stammered.

“Get a move on dickhead,” Matt patted him on the shoulder and just like that the threat was gone. “Man I hope those assholes didn’t eat all the pizza,” he muttered as he walked away, wrench left behind on a table where Gavin stared at it for a couple minutes, a little afraid to move.

It was another week though, before he worked up the courage to actually talk to Jeremy and it was Trevor that _finally_ spurred him into action. Well more accurately it was Trevor and Geoff and walking in on them in a position Gavin had never wanted to see. For fucks sake, Geoff was not going to be the only one in the penthouse capable of inflicting that kind of emotional damage on people. Jeremy and Gavin were going to be gross too.

Unless Jeremy rejected him and oh _fuck_ Gavin was overthinking again. Just do it right? Get the boy.

 _Easier bloody said than done_ , Gavin thought right before bumping into Jeremy and almost falling over.

“Woah!” Jeremy laughed. “I totally didn’t see you there, sorry Gavin!” He was blushing a bright pink and his little grin was quite frankly _too much_. Gavin almost made to turn around right there but he steeled himself and stood his ground.

“Jeremy, I uh,” Gavin started stuttering and he could have kicked himself. _Not smooth_! He tried again. “Jeremy..”

“Yeah Gavin?” Jeremy’s eyes were wide and pretty and oh for christ’s _sake_. Throwing caution to the wind Gavin grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds but long enough for Gavin to feel Jeremy reciprocate right before he pulled away.

“I like your muscly arms,” Gavin blurted out and hated himself for it. His entire job was to be smooth! And yet he couldn’t talk about real feelings to save his life. 

Thankfully, Jeremy didn’t seem to mind. He laughed his wonderful laugh and pulled Gavin in for another kiss and Gavin was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I am just too _tired_ and it's been a shitty week and I just wanted something cute and happy and what better than my favourite rare pair.


End file.
